Destiny
by Maniac1
Summary: Destiny the hidden power believed to control future advents. But is destiny something that can be changed and reshaped to your own will, or will events always turn out the way they were destined to. If Snow White had never told his mothers secret then Daniel would still be alive and she would never of became the evil queen, would she?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny the hidden power believed to control future advents. But is destiny something that can be changed and reshaped to your own will, or will events always turn out the way they were destined to. If Snow White had never told his mothers secret then Daniel would still be alive and she would never of became the evil queen, would she? A question Henry had found himself asking. If he could go back in time and change the course of events would the curse still of happened? In his mind it wouldn't have, his mother never would have became the evil queen and he would have grown up as a prince in the enchanted kingdom and the fighting would end. Time travel was presumed to be impossible but so was magic. There was only one person in town he knew that would be able to pull off a stunt like this and that was doctor whale. He managed to bring the man from the stables back from the dead and time travel couldn't be that much different, could it? There was one person Henry knew he could talk to and wouldn't tell his secrets and that was Archie.

* * *

Henry walked inside of his office, the cricket was startled at first until he realised who it was. "Henry" he said "What brings you here?".

"I have an idea and your the only one I can tell".

"Well take seat and we can talk about it" the cricket replied. Henry sat down on the familiar couch, it had been a while since he had last talked to Archie. "So" Archie said "What is it you want to tell me".

"I've been thinking" the boy replied.

"What about"

"Operation tiger"

"Operation tiger?" Archie said with a raised eye brow.

"Yes it's my new mission".

"But Henry you already broke the curse, what more do you need to do?"

"It's about my mum and Snow"

"Emma and Snow" the cricket replied.

"No my other mum and Snow"

"Oh, ok"

"Well you see they have been fighting for so long and I just want it to stop"

"And you know how to, stop it"

"Yes"

"I'm listening" the cricket said.

"If I can go back in time and stop Snow from telling mums secret then the curse world never happen"

"But Henry time travel is impossible"

"They said the same thing about magic but mum and rumple have it".

"But Henry time travel is different"

"How? youse all told me that the curse wasn't real and I was right about that, so I could be right about this to".

"Henry wouldn't it be easier to just talk to them".

"They won't listen to me all they say is that she's evil and bad but I don't think that's true".

"And why is that Henry?". Henry stopped for a second to think before continuing "Because evil people don't know how to love and she does, she loves me, there's good still left in her I know it".

"Then why don't you tell them that?"

"Because they only see the world as I used to, where there are good people and bad people and that you can't be both".

"So you're saying, they only see the world in black and white without seeing the shades of grey that are coloured everywhere"

"Yes" Henry replied.

"But have you thought of the consequences of time travel. To change one thing could change a whole lot more"

"I know" he replied "can I ask you question?"

"Yes of course"

"If you could go back in time and change one thing would you?"

"I, I ah yes, yes I would" the cricket said.

"Even though it could change the events of time".

"Yes" the cricket replied.

"Thank you" the boy said.

"For what?"

"Listening"

"Any time Henry". Archie sat there thinking about what Henry had said as he watched him walk from his office. If he could go back in time and stop his parents and himself than that little boy would still have his parents.

* * *

"Henry that's impossible" Whale said to the boy who stood in front of him. "You brought Daniel back so you must be able to do this" he pleaded. Whale took a breath before sitting back down in his desk "look Henry I wish I could help you but I can't".

"Why not"

"Firstly your mother, mothers would kill me and secondly you would have to gather enough power to be able to travel at the speed of light and pass through what would be a fifth dimension". He said "I would have to create a portal that would reverses time to transport you there".

"What about if we could use a already made portal" Henry said.

"Yes then all we would need to do would be to generate enough energy to pass you through the other dimension, it works in theory".

"So we can do it?" Henry asked.

"Yes but we need a portal" Whale replied.

"Will magic beans work?"

"Yes but I don't know how you would get your hands on one of them"

"I know where I can get one" he said.

"Well when you get one come to me".

* * *

Henry entered the large shed that whale owned, it was massive filled with things he had never seen. "What's this?" Henry asked as he went to touch an intriguing object. "Don't touch that" whale replied "you could get hurt".

"What is this place?" Henry asked.

"I'm a scientist Henry, it's a place where I can test new theory's and this is where we will make history" he said as he pointed to an old refrigerator that was in the far corner of the shed. "A fridge?" Henry said unsure of how a fridge would help him.

"Well yes" whale replied "This is what's going to transport you back in time"

"How" the boy asked.

"I'm glad you asked you see, we are going to use the portal combined with a high mass of energy to transport you back in time".

"And how are we going to get enough energy?"

"With lightning, we are going to connect a huge pole on top of the clock tower and when the lighting hits it, it will create a large mass of energy but we will also have to link into the power of the town".

"Ok" Henry said "So where does the fridge come into this?"

"The fridge is insulated it will protect you from the high voltage of energy that will run through the generator that will power it and send it thro a time continuum"

"So when will I be able to use it?".

* * *

It was a perfect night to use the time machine Whale had made. He snuck out while every one was sleeping. It was wet and cold, Henry would have preferred to be cuddled up in front of the fire place at his home, but no he had to do this.

Whale felt an adrenalin run through him, he was either going to make history or this was going to end very badly. "Now Henry" he yelled over the wind "when I give you the signal you chuck this bean against the wall of the fridge as hard as you can ok!"

"Ok" Henry yelled back. Henry was nervous he had no idea on what was going to happen but without a second thought he hopped into the fridge, turned time machine. He heard a bang on the door and he knew that was his signal to throw the bean. The fridge shook violently tossing him around. A blur of colours appeared before him and the sound of ticking clocks could be heard. Then it went completely silent then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**So guys tell me what you think. It would be very much appreciated. **


	2. Is it a dream?

**I'm so sorry I had totally forgot about this story even though I had a lot planned for it still do, really sorry guys I will try to update a soon as possible. Ps thanks for the review as they are always appreciated.**

* * *

Henry awoke to find himself lying on top of a hay bale with what seemed like a horse blanket thrown on top of him. he quickly hopped off the bale of hay but realised he had done it to fast when he started to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes again, was he dreaming? Was this all apart of his imagination? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a horse galloping in the distance "come on Rocinante". That voice it sounded familiar, like a younger version of his mother. 'Wait' he thought to himself 'a younger version of his mother, maybe this was her stables like the one that's in Storybrooke, wait I must have really jumped back in time' he found himself slightly jumping in the air out of excitement "you're a genius Whale" he said to himself.

* * *

He walked up to one of the two large wooden doors and slightly opened it, to see a woman riding freely around the green plains. A man stood down there, he wasn't very tall, he seemed old maybe that was Regina's father. He had heard tales that the queen rode most gracefully, but she seemed to ride differently, like she had no care in the world, like she was free. In all those years living with his mum he had no idea she knew how to ride. "She's beautiful isn't she?". Henry jumped at the sound of the voice. When he looked up to see the man who spoke he instantly recognised him, but this time he had no blood running from him. Henry looked back down to woman riding and replied "very".

* * *

Regina's caught a glimpse of the boys from the distance, the boy they had found was now awake. This boy was interesting he didn't look like he was from around here. She rode her horse up to the stables before dismounting it and handing it over to her stable boy. The boy who stood in front of her could have been no older the eleven, and was quite tall, nearly as tall as her. She looked at his face he looked like he had just seen a ghost "what" she said "have you never seen a girl ride like that before".

"Never" Henry replied his eyes wide opened.

* * *

Henry was sure he was dreaming it was her but with longer hair and a platted pony tail, she also seemed much happier. "Regina" she said her features soft.

"Henry, I'm Henry" the boy replied.

"Well isn't that just the funniest thing, my father is also named Henry" Daniel walked back into the open stables before standing next to Regina but he was also holding what appeared to be Henry's backpack. "I believe this is yours" Daniel said as he held it out by the tips of his fingers.

"My bag" Henry said almost in excitement as he gently took it from Daniel.

"So Henry where are you from?" Daniel asked.

"Umm" Henry had no clue as what to say "it's complicated".

"Your clothes are different as if you weren't from here"

"I'm not" Henry replied " from another place, like this but different".

"Another place?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeh.." But Henry's sentence was cut off by the sound of a loud venomous voice "REGINA!". 'shit' Regina thought, her mother hated visitors "quick" she said "we need to hide him before mother" but her words were cut off by the sound of two wooden doors slamming opened.

* * *

Henry, Regina and Daniel stood there in a near fright at the woman who stood in front of them. Regina stood slightly in front of Henry in a protective stance. "Mother" she said "I wasn't expecting you".

"It's tea time Regina and you know a lady must never be late for tea" she said as she walked up closer to them.

She was frightening more scarier then the tales he had heard, his mum wasn't kidding when she said 'where I grew up, now that wasn't fair'. Now he understood why she let him go, why she aloud him to stay with Prince Charming. She didn't want to be like her mother as he didn't want be like her, but how does a good person like she was become so bad? Maybe it was because of her mother or maybe it truly was Snows fault, or are all actions meant to be? Will she always end up as the evil queen? No he was determined to stop that at any price. "Now" the venomous voice of Regina's mother said "who is this boy who is hiding behind you" she said as she took another step closer "I'm Henry" he replied nervously.

"Regina you know how I feel about unwelcome guest".

"He's not unwelcome, mam" Daniel said as he stepped forward "he is my new assistant stable hands, mam".

"I never heard anything about this" Cora replied.

"I had told father" Regina said.

"Hmmm" Cora did not like this boy at all "well then dear we should be off to tea now be a dear and hurry along". Henry watched as his mother, no here she was just Regina, he watched her as she left. Cora looked him up in down in distaste before leaving. "Don't worry" Daniel said once she left "she doesn't like me either.


End file.
